


Hot as Ice

by Unforth



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Hurt Katsuki Yuuri, Ice Play, Inadequate Lubrication, It's Mild He's Fine, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Post-Canon, Spit As Lube, Temperature Play, Top Victor Nikiforov, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: What starts as a completely innocent effort to ease the swelling on Yuri's abused feet takes a turn Victor never expected.Kinktober Day 11:watersports orTemperature Playor stockings
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947886
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Hot as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. Don't try this. I'm like 90% sure butts don't work this way and that if this happened in reality it'd be way messier and grosser. Like, accidental enema territory. I just don't care, and can't be bothered to do any actual research cause I just wanna enjoy my kink. (my kink in this case is, "I DON'T CARE, IT GOES UP HIS BUTT.")
> 
> Also note, I hint at switching more than once. This is definitely not meant to be interpreted as a version of their relationship where Yuri EXCLUSIVELY bottoms and Victor EXCLUSIVELY tops so if that's your preference this is probably not the fic for you.
> 
> Written for Kinktober 2020. You can see the full Kinktober prompt list here: <https://twitter.com/kinktober2020/status/1292137619640459272?s=20>.
> 
> You can see my planned out list here: <https://unforth.tumblr.com/post/630614210701819904/alrightgiven-how-ive-felt-in-september-i-dont>. 
> 
> Unedited.

Yuri groaned as he settled onto the couch in the small lounge at Hasetsu Ice Castle, sprawling back and letting his head drop to rest atop the back cushions. Concerned, Victor dropped to his knees and took up one of Yuri’s skated feet, tackling the laces with practiced expertise. That Yuri would be fatigued and achy after such an intense training session was understandable; there had been a  _ lot  _ of falls involved in trying to perfect his three axel-half loop-triple salchow combo. But it  _ was  _ unusual for him to express that discomfort, and that worried Victor. Yuri was stoic to the point of self-destruction, and if today he wasn’t…

_...there’s a chance he’s hurt, like  _ actually  _ hurt… _

Carefully, Victor eased off Yuri’s left skate. Bitten back noises leaked from Yuri - a hiss, a grunt, a  _ tcht _ that made Victor think he’d flinched, but he didn’t spare attention to check. He slid down the sock beneath to reveal bruised skin indented with the pattern of the skate laces, but nothing severe enough to account for the magnitude of Yuri’s relief.

_...there’s a chance that even if he is hurt badly, he won’t tell me, not with Worlds coming up… _

Setting the skate and sock aside, Victor turned to the other foot, untangled the spin-spiralled knot, and pulled it off. The sock came with it, and beneath it, Yuri was purple from above his ankle down to his toes. The flesh around his lateral malleolus was already swelling.

Awesome. Well, that was bad.

“I’ll get some ice,” said Victor blandly. 

If Yuri didn’t want to admit he was hurt - if he’d skated through practice continually from whenever he’d sprained his ankle until now - then Victor wouldn’t call him on it. Hopefully, it was minor, and with some TLC would heal up quick, and if there was one thing Victor loved (there was definitely one thing Victor loved, and it was Yuri) it was showering Yuri with all the TLC he didn’t think he was entitled to unless he won medals. 

Hurrying to the kitchen, he flicked the lights on and strode to the freezer to grab a handful of ice cubes from the bin, juggling them from hand to hand because  _ cold _ , and then decided - screw it - and took out the whole bin. He turned the lights off after himself; it was late, and the rink was closed - even Yuuko wouldn’t usually humor them staying there so late, if not for the competition coming up. It had been hours since she’d left, admonishing them not to over do it, her look skeptical as they both lied through their assurances that they definitely wouldn’t.

When Victor had lied, all he’d meant was that he’d keep Yuri on the ice until ten.

Apparently, when Yuri had lied, he’d meant he’d  _ skate through spraining his ankle _ , like that was ever a good idea.

_ Utter dumbass...he’s lucky he’s pretty... _

When he got back to the couch, Yuri was stretched out, eyes closed, one arm draped dramatically over his forehead, feet resting on the couch’s chunky arm rest. In his dark practice outfit, he was long and lean and beautiful, and an errant thought suggested that once Victor got the ice in place, he could straddle Yuri’s hips, kiss him senseless, rut against him...he really was  _ profoundly  _ pretty...but watching Yuri’s hesitant movements banished other thoughts from Victor’s mind. Yuri lifted the unhurt - less hurt, low level foot pain was a constant - foot, turned it in a slow circle to stretch it, set it down, raised the other foot, and grimaced as he even more slowly tried to replicate the same stretch.

Operative word:  _ tried _ .

“Back!” Victor announced, pretending he hadn’t seen the pain on Yuri’s face, pretending it didn’t trouble him, pretending he didn’t notice that Yuri dropped the foot back down and offered him a quiet smile.

“Thanks, Victor,” Yuri murmured. As he spoke, Victor grabbed a mostly-dry sweat towel, made a pile of ice in the center, and bunched the corners around it. “I’m fine, though. You already convinced me that tomorrow should be an off day. Let’s ice it until the swelling goes down, and then we can jog home.”

“Nope,” replied Victor, grinning and continuing as Yuri opened his mouth to protest. Walking to the end of the couch, he dropped down and examined the damage. In only a few minutes, the swelling had increased, and the bruises had turned a deep black tinged with red and purple. “We’ll ice it until the swelling goes down, and then we’ll walk slowly back to the onsen.”

“I need the jog!”

“...or I suppose I could carry you…” Victor mused, setting the ice against the protrusion of his ankle, the flesh around it so puffy that Victor could hardly tell bone from ligament.

Yuri hissed out, “We’ll walk. Quickly.”

“...or I think Yuuko keeps a spare wheelchair in the storage closet…”

“Is you carrying me still on the table?” asked Yuri plaintively. Victor barked a laugh.

“For you, Yuri, I’m  _ always _ on the table.” Victor shifted the improvised ice pack to another spot, and Yuri squeezed his eyes shut, lips compressing into a thin line. Yuri could front that he was confident and pain-free to his heart’s content; Victor didn’t need to call him on it, he just needed to treat the injury. The building was deeply silent as he focused on his ministrations, every small noise amplified and obvious as it so rarely was. The HVAC system that kept the building cool hummed. The cars passing by outside whooshed. Yuri’s breaths came in long, drawn-out whispers of moving air, so relaxed that Victor could have believe him asleep if not that he’d propped his head up with an arm under his neck and was watching Victor intently.

_...very _ intently…

Curious which part of his actions had prompted the hunger in that look, Victor cautiously experimented as he continued shifting the ice pack around. 

Was it a foot thing? It didn’t seem to be - Yuri didn’t react when Victor deliberately brushed his other foot a few times. 

Was it a pain thing? Victor seriously doubted that - he’d seen Yuri injured enough times to be  _ positive  _ he didn’t get off on it - but he accidentally poked Yuri’s bruises a little too hard and assessed his reaction...and no, it wasn’t that, the heat left Yuri’s look when he flinched. 

Was it a massage thing? Possible, certainly - they’d shared more than their share of erotic massages - but Victor’s touches were intentionally light, and focused on Yuri’s foot, and it didn’t compute that it might be a massage.

It might have been a ticklish thing...except Yuri hated being tickled...and it might have been a water thing...except their couple attempts at Onsen sex had been disastrous...and it might have been an “aw Victor is taking care of me” thing...and that was almost definitely  _ one  _ factor but that alone couldn’t explain it…

The bulge at Yuri’s crotch was  _ definitely  _ more prominent than it had been when Yuri lay down.

But  _ why _ ?

At a loss, Victor was on the verge of saying  _ fuck it _ and offering to blow him - enhance his blood flow! Relax his muscles! It’d be great for taking care of his minor sprain! - when melting caused the ice in his improvised towel-baggy to shift as he lifted it. Half the pieces went spilling out, sliding over the concrete floor, catching in the crease between the sofa cushion and the arm rest, and slipping into the loose bottom of Yuri’s pants to soak the black cloth to even a darker shade. A shudder trembled Yuri from head to toe and Victor flailed forward to gather the scattered pieces.

“Sorry!” he exclaimed. “Shoulda been more…”

That look was back on Yuri’s face...except amplified. His head was thrown back. His cheeks were flushed. The bulge in his pants was becoming tent-like. And Victor had a hand down the leg of his pants, clutching a slippery piece of ice that had, a moment before, been brushing the sensitive skin on the back of Yuri’s knee.

_ Is it possible…? _

Masking intentional action as an accident, Victor “lost his grip” on the piece of ice, and it slid farther up Yuri’s pant leg, leaving a wet trail along his inner thigh.

And Yuri  _ whimpered _ .

And sure...whimpering could be a pretty normal response to having a frigid piece of ice creeping along sensitive skin, most people wouldn’t consider that pleasant...but over the years, Victor had heard Yuri sob his grief, and he’d heard Yuri scream with pain, and he’d heard Yuri groan through climax. He knew what little sounds suggested he was distressed, or pleased, or blissed out.

That was  _ definitely  _ Yuri’s horny whimper, not his “repressing pain” whimper or his “this experience sucks but I’ll bear it” whimper.

“Oh,”

Yuri’s eyes flew open and he scrambled away, curling in on himself on the far end of the couch, leaving Victor watching him bemusedly, a hand still extended where he’d held it out to work it up Yuri’s pant’s leg.

“It’s cold!” Yuri explained shakily, demonstrating with an overblown shiver. “But don’t worry, it’ll melt soon.”

“Yuri…” murmured Victor, drawing his hand back, rocking back on his heels, and rising. Walking to stand before Yuri, he looked down at him pensively. This was new and intriguing information. Astonishing, really, considering that Victor had seen Yuri interact with ice virtually every day without realizing that he found the sensation arousing. Yuri flushed and looked away. Maintaining eye contact, Victor reached to the ice bin, took out another cube, and held it between them. Yuri’s eyes went wide; he looked away from Victor, his focus entirely on the ice cube.

“You can tell me, you know,” Victor said.

“Tell you what?” Fuck but Yuri was the worst liar Victor had ever met. His faux innocent act, as he hunched to hide his erection, would have been hilarious if it wasn’t so pointless. 

“Where do you want this?” asked Victor.

“Uh...on my ankle?”

“So if I did this…” Victor popped the ice cube into his mouth, chilling his tongue and suffusing his nose with a wintry scent, leaned forward, and brushed his cooled lips against Yuri’s mouth. A groan caught in Yuri’s throat but he didn’t move...didn’t move...and then he surged forward, crashed their mouths together, and jammed his tongue between Victor’s lips. When the tip found the ice cube, his moan gusted into Victor’s body, echoing in his lungs, and with a  _ slurp _ he sucked it into his mouth.

“...you’d do that,” murmured Victor, drawing back from the kiss. Yuri’s cheeks bulged and puckered as he worked his tongue around the ice cube; Victor was pretty sure his aroused expression was one part embarrassment and three parts horniness. “Lie back.” Yuri stopped playing with the ice cube and blinked up at him. “Lie back, Yuri.”

“What are you going to do?” Yuri asked suspiciously.

“Explore how...extensive...this interest in ice actually is,” Victor replied.

“The fact that I’ve structured by entire life around it oughta give you a hint or two,” chuckled Yuri.

“It should have,” Victor conceded with a nod, admiring the stretch of Yuri’s body as he obeyed and stretched out on the couch once more. “But I think perhaps I’ve under-estimated your commitment.”

“Not for the first time.”

“Bullshit.” Once again dropping to his knees beside the couch - Victor really should get a pillow if he was going to do that regularly, he was getting too old for this crap - he caught his fingers in the waistband of Yuri’s pants and underwear and tugged them both down, revealing Yuri’s flushed erection and his pale, muscled thighs. “I know  _ exactly  _ what you’re capable of, Yuri. Why do you think I’m here?”

“Cause the sex is good?” Yuri grinned and wiggled his hips suggestively, setting his cock to bobbing and swaying. 

“...okay, that’s fair, I’m  _ also  _ here because of that.” Drawing the pants free, Victor folded them and placed them on the bench beside the ice bin, took a few ice cubes out, and turned back to Yuri. “The sex is  _ incredibly _ good.” Yuri had an amused look on his face and appeared about to speak...and Victor lay the handful of ice on Yuri’s thigh. With a gasp, Yuri arched up from the couch, feet kicking at the cushions, arms straining to support him, and then he collapsed with a moan.

“This is  _ intriguing _ ,” Victor continued. “How long have you been this way?”

“Always,” groaned Yuri as Victor separated the ice cubes and used them to paint watery patterns along his quads and cut hips. “Don’t know why. Used to chill my hand then masturbate. It’s weird, isn’t it? I--”

Victor laid an ice cube on the head of Yuri’s dick.

Tears pooled in Yuri’s eyes and a sob burst out of him.

“Yes?” asked Victor brightly. Cupping the ice cube in his palm, Victor ran his hand down Yuri’s shaft. “You were saying?”

“Feels so  _ good _ …”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Victor said, stroking up again, slipping the other ice cube-laden hand under Yuri’s shirt. Melt water pooled in his belly button, rivulets running over the curve of his waist, down the slant of his legs, and along the veins on his erection to bedew his dark, curly pubic hair. 

“I’ll--”

Interrupting Yuri by freezing his nuts off - literally - okay not  _ literally _ , nothing was in danger of frostbite - was amazingly fun. Leaving several chunks to melt on Yuri’s flushed abdomen, Victor stretched and managed to grab the bin, hauling it to rest beside him, as he continued his slow, steady up, down, up, down, attentions to Yuri’s erection. Victor was pretty damn sure that if someone held an ice cube against his dick he’d beg them to stop, and he definitely wouldn’t stay hard, but Yuri was - as always - remarkable beyond anything in Victor’s experience. He didn’t go flaccid; his dick stayed ramrod-straight, stiff, flushed, tip beading with liquid only distinguishable from the melted ice cube water by the milky mistiness of it. Yuri planted his feet on the couch, hitching his hips into the thrusts. His enthusiasm for the feel of ice being pressed to his most sensitive places was so sweet, so vulnerable...yes, he was embarrassed, but he was still open and trusting with Victor, and it was beautiful to see...the temptation to use his free hand to reach down and stroke his own growing hardness was intense.

But Yuri’s shift exposed his perineum and his tight hole, and the temptation to explore what would happen if ass and ice met was even more tempting. Continuing to stroke Yuri’s shaft, Victor used an ice cube to the upper inner thigh to guide Yuri’s legs farther apart and then brushed the ice cube along the dip of his crotch and along his balls. Everytime ice contacted testicles, they seized into tight wrinkled balls, and Yuri gasped and flinched and moaned, and before exploring more, Victor surrendered to the desire to tease him, tracing along his balls, filling the wrinkled skin with droplets of ice melt, causing him to tense and relax, tense and relax, until that ice cube had melted. Getting another, he did one more brush - when he gasped, Yuri’s teeth rattled like he was freezing, but his erection never flagged and he didn’t give the least suggestion that he wanted Victor to stop. Painting a wet line down Yuri’s taint, Victor slid the ice cube over his wrinkled pucker, continued past it...and then slid back, waiting to see Yuri’s reaction before continuing.

“Ohh…” 

Sounded positive enough. Carefully, gentle, Victor pushed. The muscles around his rim twitched, clenching and loosening, as the skin spread with aching slowness.

“...do it…” Yuri whispered. As if Victor would speed up, when going slowly was so much more fun. “...do it...please, Victor...do it, do it, do it, do it, do--” With a soft  _ fwoop _ , the ice cube popped into Yuri’s body and he choked on his pleas, rocking his backside against the couch cushions, squirming and wiggling. Confused, Victor watched him for a moment, and then realized that his movements were moving the ice cube inside his body, and that Yuri’s slack expression and breathy moans spoke to how much he adored the feeling. Opening bleary eyes, pupils blown to dark, glimmering circles, Yuri panted, “more...give me more…”

“Wonder how many of these you can fit in you…” murmured Victor thoughtfully. 

Taking up a handful of ice cubes, he pushed a second, a third, a fourth ice cube into Yuri’s gorgeous, tight ass. His attentions to Yuri’s cock had flagged; Victor was too mesmerized watching the twitch and squeeze and ease of Yuri’s hole, too obsessed with Yuri’s desperate cries and flushed cheeks. With each addition, Yuri’s moans grew deeper, his movements more urgent and pronounced. For the fifth, Victor had to push, and the tips of it clinked and scraped as it pushed against the ice cubes already in there. The sixth, Victor wedged it in, pushed, pushed...and conceded defeat. Until the others melted more, he wouldn’t be able to get it in, but he could leave it embedded, half in and half out. Yuri’s muscles rippled, as if to draw it in, as if to force it out but he could accomplish neither simply with the flex of his anus, and it was telling that he continued to keep his hands tucked behind his head, supporting his head, restraining himself from touching.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Victor whispered, awed. 

Yuri answered him with a drawn out moan, rolling his hips up. The ice cube in his hole twinkled in the bright light of the locker room, shedding tiny droplets of water to scatter over the cushion. They’d done some questionable things on that couch over the years, but after this one, Victor suspected they’d have to replace it, and he watching Yuri tremble and listening to him gulping in rapid, aroused breaths, it was impossible to mind. They could afford it, and seeing Yuri blissed out was priceless. 

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Victor tore off his jacket and climbed onto the couch, straddling Yuri’s hips. Throwing the jacket aside, he pushed down his sweat pants to free his cock and grabbed himself. His hand was chilled through from long contact with ice; the feel of cold on achingly hot, neglected flesh, was shocking but he was far too high on desire for it to slow him. Maybe that’s how Yuri felt too? Victor wasn’t sure - they could talk about it later if he remembered, though at the rate he was going he’d doubted he’d remember his name in a few minutes, much less an idly curiosity - but the twinge of pain, the tingle of chill, the surge of heat at finally being touched, collided within him, spiraling and twisting into arousal that was achingly familiar yet strangely different than anything he’d experienced before. Yuri blinked up at him, moaning and staring at his cock. His hips yet rocked, thrusting against nothing - against ice cubes - as he stimulated himself with the help of the stiff couch cushions. His cock bobbed, brushing his belly, leaking early release; Victor took him in hand and stroked them both, roughly, unevenly, as he considered what came next.

_...me, hopefully… _

_...but him, especially...I want him in me...want to thrust down and let my weight atop him enhance the feeling of the ice moving inside him...we don’t have any lube...bringing it here led to trouble way too many times...but if we were careful, maybe...wouldn’t be the first time we’ve managed without...feel him come deep in my body...splatter his melt-coated stomach with my come...maybe press an ice cube to his nipple just to see him squirm, and-- _

Yuri exploded off the couch, grabbed Victor’s shoulders and deftly switched their positions in a flurry of limbs and fabric. “In me,” Yuri managed despite the rapid puff, puff, puff of his breathing. “In me, Victor. Need you. Now. Right now.” As he spoke, he got himself positioned over Victor, legs spread, cock sticking out. Eager to accommodate Yuri, Victor stretched his legs out and spat on his palm. His cock was already wet, with ice water and pre-come, but he’d need more than that. When his hand was coated, he reached down to stroke the spit over himself...and went stock still.

Yuri straddled him, thigh muscles gorgeously tensed, head thrown back to enhance the perfect curve of his neck and chest, one hand stabilizing himself against the couch, the other stretched around his body to thumb at his hole. The piece of ice that Victor had left wedged in place had halved, melting from the heat of Yuri’s body, and it tumbled aside to splatter against Victor’s thigh, followed by a stream of luke warm melt water. It should have been disgusting, considering where the water had been, but it  _ wasn’t _ , it was spectacular, hot, evocative, and Victor couldn’t hold back a groan as the last drops splashed out and Yuri lowered himself to bump against Victor’s barely-slickened cock. 

“Please…” Yuri whispered, his Adam’s apple bobbing. 

Sometimes, when they’re relationship settled into the steady patterns of day-to-day life, Victor reflected that the transition from his early, largely sexual, feelings of attraction for Yuri to his current romantic adoration had its disappointing aspects. He kinda missed that feeling of need burning through him like an insatiable fire, driving him into Yuri’s body, pushing them to fuck whever they were, however they were, moving hard or going soft and gentle to avoid injury, but  _ going and going and going _ because they couldn’t not. Sometimes, he thought they’d lost that.

As Yuri sank down on Victor’s cock, perfect body tense and gorgeous, lungs swelling with broken groans and fragments of pleas, Victor was prepared to say he’d  _ never  _ worry about losing that freshness again. Yuri remained the most spectacular man he’d ever beheld, and Victor had never wanted anyone more, and never would. Coldness bumped against Victor’s dick as he bottomed out - the remains of an ice cube trapped between his cock and Yuri’s sensitive interior walls, 

As one, they moaned.

As one, they went still.

As one, they looked to their other, sincere and reverent as their gazes met.

And then, as one, they moved. Victor’s hands curled around Yuri’s hips. Yuri leaned forward, scooped an arm beneath Victor’s head and brought their lips together. Fucking without lube was risque, and more than once one or the other of them had bleeding after the attempt, but they were experienced now. They knew each other’s bodies, and they knew their own bodies, and they moved in slow, steady tandem - Yuri’s hips rolling down and back, down and back, Victor’s working up and down. Every movement was slight, adding a droplet of boiling water to the pit of thirst driving Victor to go faster, thrust harder, take what he needed...but he held back, and drop by drop, thrust by thrust, his pleasure intensified, his bliss amplified, his thoughts washed clean, his groans grew louder. Yuri sounded  _ gone _ , rocking against him, whispering nonsense and kissing whatever skin he found frantically, be it nose or cheek, chin or ear lobe, forehead or eyelash. The last bit of cold inside Yuri’s dissipated, and Victor was shocked to find he missed it; without that little stab of chill to balance himself, he felt feverish and desperate. 

He needed to fuck his husband. 

He needed to scream his ecstasy.

He needed to come.

He needed--

Tingling, frigid hardness pressed against Victor’s nipple, coldness unhindered by the thin fabric of his shirt, and he howled, hips bucking up. A bobbing, broken moan punched out of Yuri once - twice - three times - in time to his thrusts, and it registered belatedly that Yuri was laughing - Yuri was laughing  _ at him _ \- Yuri was laughing at Victor’s reaction to having an ice cube pressed to his nipple.

It felt awful.

It felt  _ amazing _ .

“Yeah?” growled Victor, pulling one hand from Yuri’s hips to seize the piece of ice. “See how you like it!” He feinted as if going for Yuri’s nipples - Yuri arched away from him as though to dodge - and then Victor swerved, grabbed between their bodies, and pressed the ice cube to Yuri’s cock. Yuri  _ screamed _ , throat cording, and for an instant guilt washed away pleasure, but his chagrin was short lived.

“Oh,  _ yes _ ,” Yuri crowed, fucking back against his cock, and, grinning, Victor resumed the icy strokes he’d stopped earlier. “...oh, Victor!”

“I know, Yuri,” he agreed, stroking and thrusting, the pleasure and pressure within him growing and twisting. “It’s so good - you’re so good.”

“No, you,” whispered Yuri fervently. “So good to me, always...never told you...thought you’d...thought you’d…”

“...shove ice up your ass then fuck you silly?” laughed Victor, only to break into another groan as Yuri shifted his hips to take him deeper.

“Not even in my wildest dreams…” Yuri’s eyes rolled shut, his jaw dropping around urgent, vocal breaths. “...never…” Victor stroked, and thrust. “...and it’s so much better than I dreamed…” Victor stroked, and thrust. “...’m close, Victor…” Victor stroked, and thrust. ”...so close…” Victor stroked, and thrust. “...so close…”

Victor stroked, and thrust.

Throat cording around a groan drawn from so deeply within him that not a whisper of sound came out, Yuri came, semen streaking down to join the dark spots of water already dotting the hem of Victor’s shirt. Yuri’s hole clenched around him, his channel tightening, and the friction stimulating Victor intensified, intensified...and with a gasp, he followed Yuri into climax, overwrought thoughts reduced to  _ hot  _ and  _ cold  _ and  _ love  _ and  _ mine  _ and  _ gold _ and  _ spectacular. _

With a shudder, Yuri collapsed atop him.

“That was…” There was a soft click, and something wet slid over Victor’s neck - not cold like ice, but hot and textured like tongue - as Yuri licked his lips.

“...messy?” Victor concluded with a smirk.

“Shut it,” grumbled Yuri, slapping him lightly on the cheek. “You know that’s not what I was going to say.”

“It was great,” Victor allowed magnanimously.

“Was it really?” Yuri’s sudden vulnerability was adorable, and Victor’s heart swelled with warmth and happiness, affection and...okay, yeah, some of that was the afterglow and titter of  _ hot guy lying on me ‘cause I just hit that _ .

“Really, Yuri. You know I wouldn’t just say that.”

“I know...I’ve just thought about this so long and when I couldn’t keep it in earlier, I was so  _ embarrassed _ and instead...this happened...I’m so happy, and it’s all so different than I expected would happen when you found out. We can do that again sometime, right?”

“Tomorrow,” promised Victor, brushing sweaty strands of hair from Yuri’s forehead so he could kiss his temple. “Definitely tomorrow. For now...we need to clean up, and wash the couch cushions.”

“...and then we jog home?”

“On that ankle?” Victor pretended to be thoroughly aghast. “Not a chance. I’m carrying you.”

_ I already got to take care of you and watch you blossom under the attention... _

“No!”

_...let me do this for you. _

“Don’t complain like you don’t actually like it,” scoffed Victor.

“Everyone will see!”

“And that’s a problem because…”

“Because… ‘cause...hell, I can’t think of a single reason!” Surrendering with a sharp exhale, Yuri leaned up. The glare he directed at Victor would have been far more effective if his movement hadn’t forced Victor’s softening cock out of him with a  _ slurp-slap _ . “But we’re stopping for udon!” Yuri continued with what dignity he could muster.

Considering how often Yuri had to finish a skate program after disastrous, mortifying mistakes and act like it had all gone according to plan, he could muster one hell of a lot of dignity.

“God, I love you,” breathed Victor.

Yuri broke into a spectacular, genuine smile - nothing like the stage smiles he’d have worn if he actually had a single regret. “So much, Victor. Always. But…”

“You’ve got a but after that?!”

“I’ve got an  _ excellent  _ butt that follows everywhere I go, actually,” said Yuri blithely. Victor spluttered a laugh. “But in this case, I was going to say - I’m going to leave the cleaning to you. My ankle, don’t you know.”

“You said your ankle was okay enough to jog on!”

“...alas, I’ve come around to your way of thinking. It’s best if I sit and rest, maybe ice it a bit more…”

“Fine, fine...I’ll allow it...but you owe me…”

“I’ll pay for udon.”

“Deal. And also...you really do have an excellent butt.”

“You, too. Now, get cleaning!”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is Day 13 (I'm skipping day 12 cause none of them appeal to me; if I'm able to catch up and have some time to spare maybe I'll fill day 12 in with another kink I love that I didn't get to do) - Wolfstar, body worship. Once again, not gonna get to it today...so much for doubling up...honestly I'll probably just have to go into the first few days of Nov to finish, I'm doing my best but these keep ending up so long...like the above ended up 5k words, sigh. But. Onward!
> 
> Check me out on social media!  
> Tumblr: [unforth](https://unforth.tumblr.com/) (very multifandom with a decent amount of politics/social justice)  
> Twitter: [unforth](https://twitter.com/unforth) (mostly MDZS/CQL, with a splash of multifandom and also a decent amount of politics/social justice, cause sorry, them's the times)  
> Discord: unforth#6748


End file.
